


Dad!?

by lavenderlotion



Series: Drabbles [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Cannon Divergence, Double Date, Fluff, Meeting the Boyfriend, Mentions of sexual acitvity, Stiles is in college, ahhhh, duh - Freeform, idek, my tags r just teen slang, tbh, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: After seven (or thirteen) months of dating (depends on who you ask) Stiles decides it's time for his best friend to meet his boyfriend. A double date sounds like a good idea, right?





	Dad!?

It started off the same way Stiles assumed many relationships with a 23 year age gap started - casual sex. It was  _ fun _ , and the sex was great. But soon enough the sex turned into breakfast together and talking and  _ dates _ and before Stiles even knew what was going on he had a boyfriend. A boyfriend a few years younger than his dad. To put it gently, he freaked out. But then, ya know,  _ Chris _ . He was pretty fucking great. So Stiles sucked it up, letting himself enjoy it. For seven whole months they dated and Stiles was in this really happy, content place where he was having great sex on the regular. It was awesome. For an old man, Chris was still  _ very _ sexable. 

They had so much sex.

So fucking much.

It wasn’t just sex. They also did the  _ crossword _ together, which was almost as fun as the sex. They did groceries together, cooked together on a fairly regular basis. They didn’t go out nearly as often, instead spending most of their nights together just in, and being  _ together _ . Stiles was basically living in Chris’ apartment, which was dandy since his daughter lived with his ex wife and she didn’t visit often since she was really busy with school, but they had phone calls almost every night that Chris took while Stiles was doing his homework after dinner. Around month five of officially dating (about month eleven of actually dating) Stiles decided to have the ‘can I move in’ talk. So, yeah. He was living with his boyfreind. His older boyfriend (with whom he was very very happy with).

So, after month seven of bliss and two months after moving in Stiles decided Chris should meet his best friend. Scott knew about Stiles’ older boyfriend, of course. Maybe not  _ quite _ how much older, but whatever. He was  _ ready _ for Chris to meet Scott. His dad? Hell no, but Scott would probably be fine.

He was wrong. 

Okay he  _ wasn’t _ , but like, facts!

It was supposed to be a simple double date. They weren't even going anywhere fancy. It was a local diner that Stiles and Scott had been going to since they moved here three years ago and loved. He loved the food, Scott loved the food, and Chris now loved the food since he had been talking his boyfriend here semi weekly for months. Most of the wait staff knew them, actually. And after the initial confusion of them being father and son (Stiles had kissed Chris over the table and Erica - a sassy as all hell blonde who was  _ way  _ to nosy - proded into their personal life) things were good! It helped that the owner himself was pretty laid back dude, with a pretty impressive amount of tattoos. Also,  _ the food _ ! Like, who doesn't love a thick burger or good wings? Everyone does!

So that's where Stiles was now, rushing through the doors of one the town's three diners. They were late, because Chris is a good boyfriend and insisted that Stiles needed a blowjob to calm down before meeting with Scott. Which, okay in hindsight it wasn’t like, a good idea, but it sure was a  _ good _ idea. Besides, they weren’t even that late. They  _ could _ have been on time if Chris wasn’t being completely adorable and  _ also _ stressing out about the meeting. He had changed upwards of three times, and after changing his jeans for the third time Stiles yanked them off and rimmed the man until he came. 

Orgasms were really great for calming nerves, it turned out. 

Stiles could see Scott near the back, Allison next to him. They were talking quietly to each other, and he turned around to grin widely at Chris. He was so excited! He stopped though, only a few steps from the table, when he saw Chris’ eyes go wide and his jaw clench. He was about to ask what was wrong before Chris opened his mouth.

“Allison?”

“Dad!?” Allison squeaked, her whole body jumping in her seat, “Stiles??”

“Chris?” Stiles asked, stepping closer to his boyfriend, “What’s going on?”

Chris seemed to unfreeze a little, but his shoulders were still openly tense as he spoke, “Stiles, meet my daughter Allison, Allison my boyfriend, Stiles.”

Jesus. 

 

Allison laughed for an entire twenty minutes, Chris refused to make any eye contact with her, Scott sent Chris judgy-brows until Allison elbowed him. After that it was okay. It was good. Everyone was happy. 

That was their only double date, though. 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even... anyway just imagine a happily every after okay?!
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
